Ein Ausbund an Geduld!
by taurigirl
Summary: Jack ist verletzt und langweilt sich. Damit treibt er Daniel in den Wahnsinn.


Ein Ausbund von Geduld

„Daniel, komm endlich schlafen!" Jack´s Stimme klang etwas ungeduldig. Das war auch verständlich. Auf der letzten Mission war Jack an einem Steilhang ausgerutscht und abgestürzt. Im linken Knie war das Kreuzband gerissen und Janet hatte sofort operiert. Jetzt hieß es sich zu erholen, und das war der Haken. Jack langweilte sich! Das bedeutete für Daniel gute Nerven zu haben und viel Geduld aufzubringen.

Daniel nahm soviel Arbeit wie möglich mit nach Hause.. Somit konnte er für Jack da sein , oder besser ausgedrückt, durch seine häusliche Anwesenheit konnte er Jack etwas besser bremsen, bevor dieser auf dumme Ideen kam und sich dadurch übernahm.

Und nun kämpfte er schon den halben Tag mit einem Bericht. Jack hatte andauernd etwas gebraucht und Daniel ist dadurch ziemlich in Verzug geraten, weil er andauernd in seiner Konzentration unterbrochen wurde. Inzwischen merkte er schon die ersten Vorboten von Kopfschmerzen. Als Jack ihn jetzt zum wiederholten Male zum Feierabend aufforderte, gab er nach. Er brachte eh nichts mehr fertig. Er warf frustriert seinen Stift hin, schaltete den Laptop aus und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Ich komme ja schon!" Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn als er den Raum betrat. Jack lag mit dem Bein auf einem Kissen gelagert im Bett und malträtierte die Fernbedienung. Daniel schnappte sich frische Hosen und ein

T-Shirt. „Ich geh kurz ins Bad und dann bin ich da. Brauchst du noch etwas?" Jack legte die Fernbedienung auf die Seite. „Ja! Dich, mit Haut und Haaren!" Daniel lächelte ihn an. „Ich beeile mich!" Damit verschwand er ins Bad.

Er war ziemlich kaputt und erschlagen als er letztlich ins Bett fiel. Er drehte sich zu Jack rüber. Dieser sah die Müdigkeit in Daniel´s Gesicht und fuhr ihm mit der Hand zärtlich über die Wange. „Du bist ziemlich fertig, nicht wahr?" Daniel nickte nur müde in die Hand rein "Ja, der Bericht hat es in sich., Ich bin auch noch nicht fertig. Da muss ich morgen früh noch mal ran. Ich habe dem General versprochen, den Bericht morgen abzugeben, wenn ich dich zur Physio fahre." Er rieb seine Schläfen. Die Kopfschmerzen waren noch stärker geworden. Jack kannte die Anzeichen. Er tippte Daniel auf die Schulter. „Du hast wider Kopfschmerzen!" Daniel nickte nur müde. „Komm her, dann versuch ich mal meine legendäre Kopfmassage!" Daniel lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er kuschelte sich an Jack und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust. Jack fing an, Daniels Stirn und Schläfenbereich zu massieren und weitete es in den Nacken- und Schulterbereich aus. „Besser?" Daniel nickte nur und nahm Jack´s Hand und fing an die einzelnen Fingerspitzen zu küssen. Dann wandte er sich Jacks Brust zu und bedeckte die mit Küssen. Er arbeitete sich über das Schlüsselbein, den Hals bis zu Jack´s Gesicht hoch. „Das ist aber noch besser!" Er gab Jack einen langen und intensiven Kuss. Jack lies sich in den Kuss fallen und beantwortete ihn auf gleich intensive Weise. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ist das Beste von allem." Daniel lächelte in den nächsten Kuss hinein. „Dann bist du aber schnell zufrieden zu stellen!" Jack fing seinerseits an, Daniels Gesicht mit Küssen zu bedecken. Er beugte sich vor um Daniel näher zu sein. Dabei machte er eine unwillkürliche Bewegung mit dem verletzen Bein. Ein stechender Schmerz schoss durch sein Knie und er hielt stöhnend die Luft an. Daniel erschrak und versuchte ihn festzuhalten, bis der Schmerz abebbte.

Als Jack sich wieder etwas entspannte und sich auf die Kissen zurücksinken lies, sah in Daniel besorgt an. „Sorry Jack, das wollte ich nicht!" Jack legte seine Hand an Daniels Wange. „Hey, du kannst doch nichts für mein Knie!" „Aber ich habe angefangen...!" Jack unterbrach ihn. „Daniel, ich habe weitergemacht. Jetzt höre auf, dir die Schuld zu geben!"

Er fing an Daniel wieder zu küssen. „Daniel ich liebe dich! Vergiss das nie!"

Daniel nickte in Jacks Hals hinein und kuschelte sich noch näher an seinen Partner. „Ich liebe dich auch. Auch wenn du heute nicht gerade ein Ausbund der Geduld warst!" Jack küsste einfach weiter während er sprach. „Was heißt das, kein Ausbund der Geduld! Geduld ist mein zweiter Vornahme!" Da konnte Daniel nicht mehr. Er fing zu lachen an. „Kannst du mir sagen, in welchem Leben!" Jack knabberte an Daniels Ohr als er weiterredete. „Ich weiß nicht, ich muss Sam noch mal fragen, wie viele Dimensionen es gibt, Dann kann ich mir das ja aussuchen!" Daniel fing an Jacks Hals zu küssen. „Du bist unmöglich, aber dafür liebe ich dich!"


End file.
